Hidden Love
by just sachvi
Summary: My first story. Visit in.
1. Plot of the story

**Navya21: Ya i will surely reply and write on sachvi.****Lover of CID Couples: I will try to write on kavi as well.**

**Thanks alot for your support.**

Coming towards the story:

It is a lovestory within family. Sachin and purvi are cousins. Purvi have feelings for Sachin but she is afraid of telling that to him as they both fight alot. Sachin has a younger sister named Swarali who is in a relationship with Purvi's younger brother Dhiraj. Sachin and Purvi are aware of the their relationship and they both support them as well.

Purvi's father is a very strict man who can have a relationship with 4 to 5 girls at one time despite of being married but cannot tolerate if his daughter even talks to her classfellows.

Both of the families live in a joint household.

This was the introduction of the story. Please review if you liked it and want me to start the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi Fam. Thanks Navuu and Mystical doll for boosting my confidence.

mysticaldoll you asked me in the review to check my pm but there was nothing regarding you there.

And alot of you want to know my name so let my reveal that. I am Aaima, an 18 year oldie only intrested in sachvi stories.

Now lets begin the story:

It was the result day in St. Mary College. Students were very anxious for the result. Soon the report cards were handed over to them.

Sachin and Purvi started to match their results with each other to know who got more marks. Finally they concluded Sachin is just 2 marks ahead of Purvi and because of it he started teasing her.

**Sachin:** Mere tujhse ziada number aye. Yay. Purvi tu mujhse peeche hai.

**Purvi: **Sirf 2 number ziada lene se kuch nahi hota. Khush aise ho rahe ho jaise top kia hai.

Although Purvi was showing her anger to Sachin on his teasing but in heart she was very happy to see him gettimg good marks as she loved him.

Soon their brother and sister, Dhiraj and Swarali came to them and they all headed towards their house. All the way Sachin was enjoying teasing purvi and his teasing was hardly bothering him.

They reached home amd tell their parents about their results. They were all happy except Purvi's father as he wanted her to get more marks then Sachin. This upsets Purvi.

Purvi and her father were not on good terms. Actually her father was not on good terms with anyone. He was a rude and arrogant man who had alot of **extra maritial affairs** but had said to his daughter straight forwards that if she eveb talked to a guy he will cut her head. Pirvi was very afraid of him so she never ever talls to a guy. The whole family was aware of Purvi's father nature and he was the only reason Purvi never ever talks to a guy. As she was pretty so many guys in the college tried to come in a relationship with her was she was too afraid of all this so she ways asks Dhiraj and Sachin to take her out of that situation.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys.****Coming towards the story:**It was night almost 11pm. Sachin and Swarali were studing in their study room when they hear the noises coming from the next room.

**Swarali: **Aj phir chacu chachi lar rahe hain. Pata nahi chacu is tarah kiu hain apni wife se khush kiu nahi hote itni achi hain wo phor bhi dusri aurton main moun marte rehte hain.

**Sachin: **Kia keh sakte hain. Purvi ko wo kisi bhi larke se baat nahi krne dete. Wo bechari unki wajase sehmi hui rehti hai. Or khud dekho kitne affairs chalate hain.

**Swarali: **Dhiraj bhi bohat upset rehta hai issi wajase.

**Sachin: **Tum uski girlfriemd ho Swarali tum usse khush rakhne ko koshish kiya kro bechara bohat kuch jhelta hai.

**Swarali: **Dhiraj ko to main handle kr lungi Purvi didi ka kia hoga? Wo kitni sehmi hui rehti hain.

**Sachin:** Uska daar bhi nikalna he prre ga thora social krna prre ga usse kab tak wo bechari aise rahe gi. Swarali tumhe meri help krni hogi is main .

**Swarali: **Sure bhai main pakka help krongi.

Sachin and Swarali discussed this plan of making Purvi social with Dhiraj and he too agrees with them.

Next Day, four of them went to cafe after their college. Some of Sachin, Swarali and Dhiraj's friends joined them too. Actually they want to make them friemds with Purvi too. It was evident that Purvi was uncomfortable but none of them bother about that. To pass their time they all started to play Truth and Dare. Soon it was Purvi's turn and she was given a dare to sit with one of Sachin's friend alone on a table and pretend as they were dating. She was not going to do that but Sachin and Dhiraj assured her so she did. We can say it was Purvi's bad luck because as she sat with the boy her father came their (offcourse with a girl for his date) and sees Purvi with a guy. His blood staryed boiling. He shouted her name too loud everyone in the cafe was afraid. Literally Purvi was shivering at that time. Sachin and Dhiraj stepped in to hanfle the situatuin but her father slaped Dhiraj hard and asked him to keep quite and told Sachin to stay away from **_his _****_daughter _**matters.

Sachin was well aware of the fact that what is going to happen with Purvi now. Purvi's father took her home while Dhiraj, Swarali and Sachin went behind them.

**_Review soon guys. I hope you like this chapter. And a huge drama coming in the next chapter. See you guys soon. Take care. Bye._**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thankyou everyone for the review.****Story:**Purvi's father bring her home along with Sachin, Dhiraj and Swarali. He was very angry and was continuously abusing Purvi for what she has done. Sachin's father asked him about the matter to which he replied: Larkon ke sath rangreliyan mana rahi thi yeh kambakhat.

Saying this he dragged Purvi to the corner room and locked. He started beating her vigoursely. Purvi's screams can be heard outside which made the ladies in the house cry.

Sachin's father asked him about the matter and he told him the whole story and was aware that his brother will not believe them.

After beating Purvi for almost 30 minutes he came out and locked the door.

**Purvi Father: **Koi uske pass nahi jae ga na usse khana pani de ga. Sab jai apne kamron main or so jao.

Everyone obeyed him but Sachin was feeling very bad for Purvi. This was time he felt some love in his heart for Purvi.

At night when everyone was sleeping, Sachin sneaked out of his room, took some food and water from kitchen and went towards the room where Purvi was locked. As he opened the door, je heard the silent sobs of Purvi and his heart melted. He went close to her and sat down near her.

**Sachin: **Purvi...

As he said her name she looked up and just hugged him tightly. Sachin hugged her in return and patted her back to comfort her. It was evident that Purvi was hell of scared.

**Purvi: **Sachin tumje pata hai na main kuch galat nahi kr rahi thi us larke ke sath. Main kisi or ke sath aisa krne ka soch bhi nahi sakti main sirf tumse pyaar krti hon Sachin. Trust me.

**Sachin was hell of confused on her sudden confession but he managed to reply.****Sachin****: **I love you too Purvi. Mujhe pata hai tum kabhi kuch galat nahi kr sakti. I trust you. Chalo ab jaldi se khana kha lo.

Purvi tried to move her hand in order to eat food but she was unable to do so as her hand were swelled because of the violence of her father. Sachin noticed it and asked her to stop. He started jer feeding with his own hand. On this cute act, Purvi smiled. After eating food, Sachin kissed on Purvi's forehead and asked her to sleep on his lap. Purvi agreed and soon she feel alseep.

When Purvi was asleep, Sachin took her in his arms and drop her in the bedroom with Swarali.

**_I hope you like it. Do review. Take care. Bye_**


	5. Chapter 4

Next day everyone woke up. Purvi's mother went in that room to check her when she found Purvi was not there. She shouted and called her husband.

**PM-- Purvi Mother****PF-- Purvi Father**

**PM:** Purvi kamre main nahi hai. Kahan gai?

**PF:** Bhaag gai hogi kisi se sath.

**Sachin:** Chachi tension na lein maine kal usse khol kar Swarali ke kamre main bhej dia tha. Udhar he so rahi hai wo.

PM relieved.

**PF: **Apni beti ko ghar ke kaam sekhao. Aj ke baad wo koi college nahi jae gi.

This statement left everyone shocked. Sachin very well knew Purvi wanted to an Accountant so bad but now all her dreams shattered.

**PM: **Main uske lie koi acha rishta dhoond raha hun jald se jald uski shadi ho jae gi.

All have agree as there was no other option. Sachin didnot want this all to happen, as he just proposed his love a night before.

**At night, Sachin went to his father and confessed about his feelings for Purvi. His father was very happy of the decision of his son. He agreed and promised to talk to Purvi's father after the dinner.**

**At Dinner:**

**SF:** Bhai mujhe apse baat krni hai kuch zaroori. Sab ke sath hall main beth kat baat krte hain agar ap free hain tou?

**PF: **Haan chalo.

**In the hall:-**

**Everyone was listening to PF and SF.**

**PF: **Haan bolo

**SF: **App purvi ke lie rishta dhoond rahe hain to mere pass aik bohat umda rishta hai.

**PF: **kon?

**SF: **Mera beta Sachin.

**PF:** Array haan yeh to main socha he nahi. Sachin beta kia tumhe Purvi se shadi krna qabool hai?

**Sachin: **Jee chacu.

**PF: **Chalo ab buss jald se jald tum apni parhai khatam kro tab tak Purvi bhi ghar ke kaam kaaj seekh jae gi phir tum dono ki shadi kr dein ge.

**Sachin:** Chacu Purvi ko ghar ke kaam seekhne ki zarurat nahi hai. wo bhi mere sath apni parhai khatam kre gi. or ab waise bhi wo mero honne wali biwi hai to usse wahi krna hoga jo main chahu ga. ap please us par se apni panbandiyan hata dein.

**PF: **beta par is tarah tum khush nahi reh sakko ge.

**Sachin: **Main manage kr lun ga. Abhi ke buss itna ke Purvi tum tyaar ho jai hum dono bahir dinner date par ja rahe hain.

**Purvi's father wanted to interupt but couldnot.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Sachvi dinner date in next chapter. Till then take care bye.**


	6. Chapter 5

**/ I know guys i am super late. Sorry for that. Lets continue the story /**

**As Sachin asked Purvi to get ready for the dinner, she went straight into her room along with Swarali. It was almost 20 minites but she cannot find out a perfect dress for her first date. Swarali suggested her akot of dresses but Purvi didnot like them.****Suddenly Sachin entered in her room while setting his watch. He was wearing black dress shirt with black pants which made Purvi lost in him.**

**Sachin**: Purvi tyaar ho gai?

**Purvi came out of her thoughts with his voice.****Sachin took a glance at Purvi and said:** Ab tak tyaar nahi hui jana nahi hai kia?

**Swarali**: Honne wali bhabi jee ko samajh nahi a raha apni pheli date par kia phene. Har dress unhe bura lag raha hai. She giggled.

**Sachin**: Ziada na bol or ja apne Dhiraj ke pass. Main dekh leta hun chal ja.

**Swarali laughed and went out of the room.****Sachin: **Yaar purvi aik dress nahi decide hua tumse main poora tuaar ho gaya hun.

**Purvi**: haan ab daant lo tum mujhe.

**Purvi made a face. Sachin smiled. He went close to her, hugged her and placed a kiss on her forehead.**

**Sachin**: array yaar mazak kr raha tha. Chalo main nikal deta hun dress tumhe.

**He moved towards her closet and found a black one piece dress which she bought but never wear that because of her father. Sachin took that out and asked her to wear that, ensuring her that his father will not say her anything on this. Soon he left the room so she can get ready.****Purvi was getting ready with her makeup and jewellery and Sachin was waiting for her in the hall. Later Purvi came out, dressed elegantly. As soon as Sachin saw her, his heart skipped a beat. He was lost in her beauty. Swarali pushed him in order to make him come out of his world.****Swarali: **Bhabi tyaar ho gai hain ab jae ap. Best of luck for your date. She giggled.

**Sachin eyed her and took Purvi's hand and left for the dinner.**

**Sachin has planned a date near sea side and this was a total surprise for Purvi. She was overwhelmed with all the arrangements he had made. They both sat on the table and had their dinner in smooth, light music.****Later they both walked near the sea. It was quite walk but their silence speaks alot. Suddenly Purvi's mind strike a question.****Purvi:** Sachin tumne mujhse shadi ke lie is liye haan to nahi kiya kiuke tum mujhe mera baba se door rakhna chate the. Matlab kisi majboori ke lie haan to nahi kia?

**Sachin**: Haan majboori to hai.

**This made Purvi confused.****Purvi:** Kia majboori hai?

**Sachin smiled and said**: Majboori yeh hai mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaya hai or buss main tumhare sath rehna chata hun or khush hona chata hun or tumhe bhi khush rakhna chata hun.

**After he said that Purvi started beating him and he was loving it.****Purvi:** dara dia tha tumne mujhe. i hate you.

**Sachin**: I love you.

As soon he said that She hugged him tightly.

**Purvi**: i love you too.

**Sachin kissed on her forehead and they stayed in that cozy and relaxing hug for a really long time. That was the moment Purvi realised that she will able to live her own life without any restrictions and rules of her father. Later they both left for the home but that night was really special for both them. They began to love and understand each other more.****/ Thankyou all for the reviews. Next chapter will be up in less than 2 days. Take care. Bye/**


	7. Chapter 6

**/Sorry guys but due to some unknown reasons i cannot see the reviews for the last chapter. But if you reviewd thanks alot. Mystical doll please update tujhse hai rabtaa soon. Here is the new chapter. A guest who is saying that blood related cannot get marrt and all, we can fall in love with anyone and i guess cousin marriages are way too popular in many areas. if anyone else is not loving this cousin lovestory, please do tell me./**

**Next Morning, Sachin, Purvi, Swarali and Dhiraj went to their college. In their leisure time, Sachin introduced Purvi to his friends as his fiancee. Everyone congratulated them and asked for the treat which was obvious. Sachin agreed and they decided to have a party on the weekend at Sachin and Purvi's house.****At weekend:****Sachin was dressed in black.and white formals and Purvi was wearing a Red silk gown woth her hair left open. Their pair was looking so adorable. Soon all of their friends joined them and they danced, party and played alot.****For some time, Sachin went a little away from Purvi towards his friends. Swarali was busy in her and Dhiraj's friend so Purvi was sitting alone, playing with her mobile as Sachin said her he will join her after 10 minutes. It was the first social gathering of Purvi so she was very less mingle in the people.****Purvi was busy on her phone at that time when a boy tapped her shoulder. She was afraid but then she realised it was Sagar, Sachin's friend.****Sagar:**Akeli kiu bethi ho, Sachin ne abhi se time dena choor dia?

**Purvi: **Nahi actually...

**He didnot let Purvi complete her sentence.****Sagar:** Tum na mujhe shuru se he college main pasand thi magar tum itna reserve rehti thi baat he nahi krti thi kisi se, or ab jab baat krna shuru ki to phele se he engaged ho gai Sachin ke sath.

**Purvi was not at all liking his company. She tried to excuse but he held her hand so she sat down.****Sagar: **I am sure main tumhe Sachin se ziada khush rakhon ga is lie Sachin se rishta toor do or mere sath a jao.

**He tried to kiss her at which Purvi screamed: **SACHINNNNNNNNNN.

**Her scream caught everyone's attention. Sachin came to her running.****Sachin: **Kia hua Purvi, theek ho na? Sagar kia hua tum batao.

**Purvi:** Sachin yeh mere sath batmeezi kr raha tha. Keh raha tha ke tumhe choor kar is ke sath a jaon isne mere hath bhi pakra or kiss krne ki bhi koshish ki.

**Feat was evident from Purvi's face and voice. Listening to her, Sachin.boiled in anger.****Sagar: **Nahi Sachin yeh jhoot bol rahi hai. Mujhe khud roka apne pass phir flirt krne lag hai. maine tumhe bulane ka kaha to cheekh kar yeh tamasha bana lia.

**Sachin: **is se phele main tujhe kuch kron yahan se chala ja Sagar or ainda mere or Purvi ke aas pass bhi na nazar ana.

**Sagar: **tou tujhe is * aurat par mujhse ziada yakeen hai.

**Sachin: **gaali maat de usse maar kar yahin par gaarh dun ga. lash bhi nahu mille gi teri.

**Other friends of Sachin left and took Sagar along with them. Purvi was crying. Sachin move to his room angerily.****After changing and getting fresh, Purvi knocked the door of Sachin's room. Sachin opened the door and asked her to come in.** **It was apparent that he was really upset.**

**Purvi: **Sachin main sach bol rahi hun maine kuch galat nahi kia main sirf tumse pyaar krti hun main uske barre main soch bhi nahi sakti.

**Sachin:** Purvi yaar pagal to nahi ho gai ho. main tumhe kabse janta hun or mujhe pata hai tum jhoot nahi bol rahi. Main sirf is lie upset hun ke main tumhe protect nahi kr sakka.

**Purvi: **Ohh acha mujhe laga shayid tumne apne doston ke samne mujhe support kia. Sorry

**Sachin: **tum poori pagal ho. Main aisa kiu kron ga. Tumne khana kha lia?

**Purvi: **nahi. tumne?

**Sachin: **amm nahi.

**Suddenly the door opened. Dhiraj entered the room.**

**Dhiraj:** mujhe pata tha ap dono khana nahi khao ge. Yeh lein main ap dobo ke lie khana laya hu aram se sath beth kar ka lein.

**Purvi** **kissed her brother and he left.**

**Sachin:** Ap main bhi tumhare lie khana laon ga to mujhe bhi kiss mille gi? He laughed.

**Purvi: **shut up. ab khana kha lein bhook laggi hai mujhe.

**Sachin: **haan haan chalo.

**Together they both had their dinner. After that Purvi picked up the tray and started to move out of the room when Sachin said:** kal mai khana laonga tumhare kamre main, kiss tyaar rakhna.

**Purvi blushed and left the room.**

**Take care. Review. Bye**


	8. Chapter 7

Next Day, Purvi and Sachin went to their college.

Sachin tried to protect Purvi from Sagar, so he always stayed with her, even in their free time.

His friends also protect her.

In evening, they came back home. Purvi went to her room for getting fresh. As soon she came out she was surprised by the view. Sachin was sitting on her bed with food tray placed in front of him. As purvi came out, he said: Khana le ana hun, chalo sath khate hain or end par kiss krna na bhoolna. **He smiled evily.**

**Purvi: **shut up sachin.

**Sachin giggled. They both had their lunch. At the end, Sachin was about to move out when Purvi stopped him.**

**Sachin: **kia hua?

**Purvi went close and placed a kiss on his cheekh, and then rushed out of the room. Sachin was astonished on her behaviour but he smiled and moved out.**

**/ Thanks all of you for your reviews. Sorry guys for being late and i know yeh bohat short chapter hai but next chapter will be worth your wait. Their will be a leap so stay tuned. Take care. Do review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Almost after one and a half year:**It was the graduation day at Saint Mary college. All the students were dressed in long black coats and hats. Their names were being announced and they were awarded their degrees. Sachin and Purvi were the part of this ceremony too. The whole batch enjoyed their ceremony and did some photoshoot. Soon they went to their home as the same.night their juniors were supposed to give them a farewell party.

At home:

Four of them-Sachin, Purvi, Swarali and Dhiraj- were sitting.

**Sachin:** yaar tum dono thora sa to clue do kia kia perform kr rahe ho sham ko

**Dhiraj:**Na na na

**Sachin: **yaar tum teeno mere khilaf gang up kr rahe ho. Purvi bata nahi rahi wo kaisa tyaar hogi aj or tum dono apni performance ka nahi bata rahe.

**Swarali:** Bhabi kia phen rahi hai wo to mujhe bhi nahi pata its a surprise.

**Sachin make faces which made three of them laugh.****In evening, Purvi was getting ready in her room when there was knock.****Purvi: **Kon?

**Sachin:** Main hun yaar kholo ya abhi bhi chupana hai mujhse.

**Purvi: **Buss 2 minute ruko. abhi kholti hun.

**Sachin: **main bahir he khara hun. jaldi kro jana sath hai humme.

**After 2 minutes Purvi opened the door.****OH MY She was looking drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a white tail gown with little silver work on it. She left her hair open. Her ears had a pair of silver studs and she wore a platinium watch with her engagement ring, and white peep toe heels.****Sachin: **finally dekh lia tumhe. And i must say it was worth my wait.

**Purvi laughed.****Purvi: **Tum bhi bohat ache lag rahe ho (she said while setting his tie)

**Sachin was dressed up in black tuxedo and boots with red tie.****Sachin hugged her and said: **Thanks sweetheart. Chalo ab chale?

**Purvi: **Itni jaldi?

**Sachin: **Haan humme phele kuch or bhi krna hai chalo jaldi kro late na ho jae.

**They both went down meet their family and went to a huge decorated ground. Actually Sachin and his friends decided to have a photoshoot before the farewell thats why they gathered their. Soon all of the friends came their they captured alot of photos and headed to their college for farewell. They recieved a warm welcome by their juniors. In some skits they were roasted as well but they enjoyed that. At the end of the evening, Mr and Lady of the evening were announced. Not surprisengly, they were Sachin and Purvi. Their friends hooted for them alot. They had an end term photograph with their teachers and this way their college life ended. Their friends asked them to call them on their marriage wich was soon going to happen. **

**After some months, Purvi was an established accountant and Sachin was managing his father's business very well. As both of them has settled, their families decided to fix their marriage.**

**One day, after dinner the whole family sat in the hall to discuss their marriage.**

**PF: **Haan to bacho batao kia tareekh rakhe shadi ki?

**Sachin: **Chacu jaisa ap logon ko sahi lagge wo rakh lein.

**SF: **Chalo phir aik adh saal baad dekhte hain. (he said that in order to tease them)

**Sachin and Purvi said quickly: **Nahi isi saal.

**This made everyone laugh. Sachin and Purvi blushed.**

**SM: **Kal pandit jee ko bulaya hai wo date fix kr deinge tum dono tension na lo. issi saal ho jae gi tumhari shadi.

**Everyone laughed.**

**Sachin:** agar ap logon ko koi aitraz na ho to main Purvi ko 2 din ke road trip par le jaon?

**PF: **haan haan le jao. ab almost tumhari he hai wo.

**Dhiraj and Swarali:** hum bhi sath chale ge.

**SM: **koi zarurat nahi hai ghar par raho chup krke. Purvi beta tum jao packing krlo. Swarali ja help kr uski.

**Purvi and Sachin went to their rooms to pack the stuff as they had to leave by night. **

**/ extremely sorry for late update. i hope you will like this chapter. please review.**


	10. An Apology

Hi guys. I know its been a long time. I am.really really sorry but you guys have to wait for few more days. I have some problem. I have my exam jisko clear krna mere lie bohat zaruri hai kiuke meri family mujhe bilkul support nahi krti to us ko clear krke he main agge kuch kr sakon gi. i have to bear my own expenses. please pray for me and i will be back on Next Sunday with the chapter. i promise. but please pray for me.


End file.
